


Streak of Silver

by WriterRach



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fanfic, Original Character(s), WARNING: borderline personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRach/pseuds/WriterRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber Elenore Vincent is 21 and moved to Paris two years ago to study abroad. She was given a miraculous by Master Fu but upon her first transformation, things went terribly wrong.<br/>Still scarred by the traumatic first experience, and constantly battling her personality disorder, Amber tries to live a quiet life, until a run in with an Akuma gets her back in the game.<br/>It is now up to Amber to befriend Ladybug and Chat Noir, and prove to them and herself, she is a worthy hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streak of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue kind of thing.  
> I'm not sure how it will be received, but if all goes well, it will be continued.

“Oh man, Hawkmoth has really been upping his game,” Amber muttered as she scurried through the backstreets, desperate to avoid the akuma attack that had begun moments ago. She knew Chat Noir and Ladybug would be there soon, if not already.

“You could help them you know,” a small voice came from the hood of her jacket. Amber just frowned.

“Ebony, how many times do I have to tell you. I don’t do that. I wasn’t cut out for the hero business,” she explained as she turned in what she hoped was the right direction to her university campus.

“And yet you never gave me back,” the Kwami popped her head above the hoodie and head-butted Amber’s neck.

“I like the company,” Amber mumbled as she reached a large street. She was only four blocks away from her campus now. If she was lucky she could still get there before the professor, if she ran. Amber was already huffing, regretting her midnight binge on croissants the night before.

“If you transform, you can make it,” the voice taunted in her ear.

“Ebony,” the girl snapped, backing into an alley, ignoring the distant sounds of battle as she pulled the little elephant from her hood and met its maroon eyes. “We have had this discussion a million times. I am _not_ doing it again.”

“But last time-”

“Last time was a fluke. I can’t risk it, Ebony,” Amber sighed, closing her eyes and willing herself not to remember the first time… the worst time.

“Amber, I know it’s scary, but you can only try. Master gave me to you for a reason,” Ebony said softly, patting her human’s nose with her trunk.

Amber shook her head, eyes still closed, refusing to let her Kwami talk her into this again.

“Amber?”

She couldn’t do it, what if it went wrong? What if she became another villain? What if she lost Ebony?

“Amber?!”

She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t put everyone in danger, not again. Never again.

“Amber!” Ebony’s cry finally got the girls attention and she managed to duck as bricks came flying past her head.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Amber asked, fear causing her voice to shake.

“The Akuma, it must have made its way through town. You have to transform!”

“Ebony, no! Ladybug and Chat Noir-”

“Aren’t here! You need to save these people!” Ebony flew up from Amber’s hand and gestured to the civilians who were now running in fear.

“I can’t!” Amber cried, feeling her heart race and her knees begin to grow weak.

“Amber, come on, you can do this! Think happy thoughts!” the Kwami encouraged and slowly the girl managed to gather herself and stand without the wall. She looked up and saw the Akuma facing away from her.

“Ebony, are you sure?” she asked as she stepped back a little.

“Yes! I believe in you,” the Kwami cheered. Amber took a deep breath and focused on her happy thoughts; a rainy Sunday spent in bed, her family visiting for the first time, her little sister and brother who would be so proud to have a superhero big sister.

“Ebony, Step up!”

It was like the second time.

Amber felt Ebony possess the charm on her anklet as she stomped her foot, feeling the power flow up, transforming her civilian-self into a Miraculous wielder. Amber felt her hair come out of its ponytail and split, the top halves of her hair forming pigtails and the rest cascading around her shoulders. She put her hand to her face and felt her mask appear and when she opened her eyes again, she was dressed in her super suit.

With her new super strength, she leapt above the nearest building and watched the Akuma as it continued its destruction. The only thing she could do was call it back the way it had come and hope to run into Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Hey! Butt-Monkey!” she called and the Akuma turned to face her.  The man hissed in her direction and she was taken aback to see the ape-like features on his face. He was a hulking man, hunched like the animal and moving by his knuckles and feet. He wore torn denim overalls and there was a name tag hanging off the front – that was dark purple and had an almost ethereal glow.

“I am _Suif_!” the monkey-man snarled before pouncing and beginning to climb the building.

Amber felt her heart drop to her stomach before she took off running, jumping from one building to another, glad that the power of the miraculous allowed to move like she was lighter than her civilian self. She heard the crashing of the akuma behind her and she knew he was gaining on her.

With a deep breath Amber tugged the two ribbons from her waist and wrapped them around her hands before throwing her left arm out and letting the ribbon wrap around a chimney. The used her momentum to pull her around before coming back behind the akuma and placing a swift double foot kick to his back, sending him crashing into an alley.

Amber’s heart was pounding in her ears, but it wasn’t loud enough to drown out the enraged cry of the man below as he began to stand. She swallowed hard and took a running start before leaping over the alley that _Suif_ had crumbled into. She had to find Ladybug and Chat Noir, and somehow get to her lecture before it was over.

Amber reached the clearing she had run from earlier and saw a dark haired girl stuck in a clump of brown goop with two black leather clad legs in another mound of goop a little way away. She used her ribbons to help her swing down and land before the other masked girl.

“Wh-who are you?” Ladybug asked in shock.

“I’m a miraculous wielder, like you and Chat Noir, but there is no time. Close your eyes,” Amber instructed and she watched Ladybug obey, if somewhat hesitantly.

“Stampede!” Amber shouted as she stomped her foot against the ground. She watched as the ground trembled in a path towards Ladybug and then connecting to Chat Noir who was still face down in the goo.

She watched with a small sense of pride as the vibrations caused the goo to pull away from the superheroes and splatting to the ground around them.

“He’s coming back,” she heard Ladybug exclaim. Amber shook herself mentally and turned to the thundering sound that was coming towards them.

“Come on!” Amber cried, wrapping an arm around Chat Noir who was trying to figure out what was going on and using her ribbon in her other hand to pull them up on the roof of the nearest building, Ladybug close behind. As they landed, Amber heard the first beep of her miraculous.

So much for making it to class on time, she sighed.

“Who are you?” Chat Noir asked, his stance defensive.

“Really not the time, Chat,” Ladybug chided as they saw the akuma enter the area they had just been. He was inspecting the now empty puddles of goop on the ground. All three heroes crouched so they wouldn’t be seen.

“How do we know if we can trust you?” Chat whispered suspiciously, focusing on Amber instead of the akuma.

“The akuma must be in his name tag, see, on the outfit,” Amber whispered to Ladybug.

“I see. Chat and I can take it from here,” Ladybug said as Amber’s miraculous beeped a second time. “Thank you, um,”

“Call me Elley,” Amber said without thinking and she felt like slapping herself.

“Elley. Thank you,” Ladybug said, giving a meaningful look at Chat Noir who just gave a hissing noise of distaste.

“Good luck. Paris needs you two, so stay aware,” Amber said before she slid down the other side of the building and pressed her back against the stone. Within seconds, she heard Chat Noir and could only imagine he was being the distraction, like always. A minute later, ladybugs swirled around in the sky and Amber felt relieved as she felt her transformation wear off.

“Ebony!” she exclaimed as she caught the falling grey Kwami. She fiddled with her bag before managing to take an apple slice from her bag and hand it to her friend.

“You did good, Elley,” Ebony said tiredly and Amber shook her head.

“We did good, but never again, okay? I mean look at you,” Amber explained in concern as she slumped against the wall and slid to the ground.

“It’s only because you haven’t transformed in a while. You can feel it too, huh?” the elephant asked and Amber nodded, stifling a yawn.

“Can I just go back home and call in sick?” Amber asked wearily.

“I think you deserve it, superhero,” Ebony praised as she finished her apple slice.

“I think you just want your sweet cream,” Amber teased as she took a swig from her water bottle.

“Well, I think I deserve it,” the Kwami replied pleased.

“Of course,” Amber replied, getting up and letting her friend slip back in her hood and under her hair which had come out of its superhero hairstyle.

“Oh wait, Ebony, is it gone again?” Amber asked, panicked and patting her hair.

“It disappeared with your transformation, just like I promised,” the elephant replied sleepily.

“I don’t know why you insist on showing it,” Amber muttered in annoyance as she began walking home.

“It’s your mark. Some heroes have physical scars, your scar is a streak of silver,” Ebony replied matter-of-factly.

“I’m just glad hair-dye covers it,” Amber said, tucking the strand of lighter hair away. Ebony didn’t reply, signalling the end of the conversation.

Amber passed the Collège Françoise Dupont and paused for a moment, looking at the large arched doors and hearing the silence of students in classes.

“I can’t imagine how they handle it, being so young. I was nineteen and it still blows my mind,” she said aloud to no one in particular.

“Yes, but they have risen to the challenge, as all miraculous wielders do,” a quiet voice beside her replied and Amber jumped, trying to supress a scream.

“M-Master Fu,” Amber said with a small bow towards him.

“You did well today, Amber, you should see it as a step forward.” He told her with a small nod. He was wearing his red Hawaiian shirt – she suspected he actually had a closet full of the same shirt - and had his cane beside him, though he didn’t lean on it like usual, and Amber knew it was because he too was a wielder, and a guardian.

“I-I don’t know. I’m rusty, I’m clumsy, I’m slow… they don’t need to worry about me. They’re fifteen, they’ve got their own problems,” Amber said with a shrug and a sigh. She felt Ebony shift slightly in her hood but didn’t speak or stir. She really was tired, Amber realised.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste know what they are doing,” Fu said dismissively. “Though, if you want to reach out to them, you should. Maybe you don’t see yourself as a hero, but having that miraculous makes you like them in other ways also.”

Amber looked down at her boot covered legs and could practically feel the burning of the charm around her ankle.

“I don’t know if that would be a good-” Amber trailed off as she saw he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So Suif is french for Tallow - I believe and it's supposed to be a play on Grease Monkey - a mechanic.
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos is you would like to read more of this.  
> Every little bit helps!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thatwriterchickrachel.tumblr.com  
> feel free to take a look


End file.
